Unexpected
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Sasuke is an avid fan of the singer Naruto Uzumaki so when he finds out there's a concert near him? He goes. He attracts. He takes. Slight BDSM, Kink and Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.
1. Unexpected

**Title: **Unexpected

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings:** Sex between two males, Slight BDSM, Kinky shit.

**Summary:** Sasuke is an avid fan of the singer Naruto Uzumaki so when he finds out there's a concert near him? He goes. He attracts. He takes. Slight BDSM, Kink and Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

Sasuke banged his head to the heaven voice singing roughly and harshly in his stereo while scrolling down the browser on the screen. It featured a blonde male and the places he would be performing in for the next few days.

Sasuke's eyes went up and down the list in a hurry.

"Fuck," Sasuke shut his eyes as he tried to stop the sensations in his body as the heaven voice moaned in the song.

As the moaning stopped and started to sing as harsh as the owner of the voice could sing again—Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the name of the area the blonde would be singing in tonight.

Devil's Paradise Masquerade Bar.

"Oh. My. God." That bar was a street away from his…

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke slammed his door open while shouting.

"What Sasuke?" Itachi appeared from the door across his room.

"Do you have any costume?"

"I have a devil one." Itachi replied, he went in his room again and Sasuke heard the sound of Itachi rummaging through his closet.

"That'll be appropriate." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the Devil's Paradise Masquerade Bar." He grinned.

"Appropriate indeed. Why are you going there if I may ask?"

"Sure Nii-san. Angel's Desire is singing there."

"How ironic." Itachi appeared again. "Here," He gave Sasuke a box.

"Arigato, Itachi-nii!" Sasuke grabbed the box and closed the door quietly after beaming at his brother.

"Have fun!" Itachi called out.

*~*~*NaruSasu*~*~*

_Face down ass up that's the way we like to fuck._

Sasuke grinned under his black fur mask that covered the upper half of his face as the Bar simply buzzed with energy.

The Bar had a large dance floor a few inches from the heavily guarded entrance; it was tiled with steel and the outer part of the square steel tile were lights protected by glass that lighted in a dotted line fashion, each tile had different colored lights on the outer layer. The roof was equipped with state of the art rotating eight holed lights that had different colors on each hole and lighted the dance floor in a laser type of fashion and advanced surveillance cameras. Men in high fashion black clothes with earpieces were holding up trays filled with either different drinks each or different snacks each. On each far side of the vast dance floor were high fashion modern bars with high stools, couches and tables in front of it. The bar had five bartenders each and two guys watching over everyone who orders and listing down the drinks and snacks. There were also metallic red doors on either side of the two bars that led to the buffet banquet that the bar had for guests who were hungry or VIP who stayed the night.

Being an Uchiha, Sasuke was given the VIP privilege to sit down in the front line couches that was faced to the stage. On both sides of the stage were rooms that the VIP's could lounge in or sleep in if they were too out of it. They can also serve as a place to fuck as it was conveniently sound proof.

The room consisted of a exquisite bathroom, bedroom and a living room complete with mini fridge, television, coffee table, luxurious couch and lazy boy, a surround sound stereo, revolving CD case and the titanium steel chiffonier (cabinet) filled with all flavors and special limited type condoms, all flavors of lube and kinky shit he never wanted to find out.

All in all, it was the most exquisite bar alive. It was like a 7 star hotel except that it focused on the Bar side.

Sasuke reached for his drink as he heard a excited angel voice of a girl announcing to the audience to welcome the special guest: Angel's Desire. Sasuke could barely suppress his excitement and chose to gulp down a huge amount of Mai Tai (alcoholic beverage).

A fog from the stage clouded his vision and he fought to see past it to have his first look of the Angel's Desire up close and personal finally. Well… slightly personal…

Dark figures started to make themselves known as the fog visibly went away and Sasuke almost dropped his Mai Tai as he first glimpsed the blonde hair of the lead singer of Angel's Desire: Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke lowered his drink and focused his attention to the stage as they started singing their first song for the night after introducing themselves and pumping up the crowd.

Naruto's eyes were roaming the crowd as he sang and suddenly his eyes reached Sasuke in the front row.

Their eyes met. Sasuke swallowed and licked his lips unknowingly seductive and didn't notice Naruto's eyes tracing his lips' movement.

*~*~*NaruSasu*~*~*

Sasuke tumbled a bit as he danced on the vast dance floor, partially half gone or drunk. Bodies pressed against him as he danced and he vaguely noted how hard it was to dance with so many people and how enjoyable at the same time.

All around him, guests who were wearing different masquerade outfits danced the night away. He noticed a blonde man wearing an angel costume weaving his way through the crowd to him. He smirked drunkenly as his eyes lit up. Devil and angel; the most perfectly ironic match ever.

"Hey, wanna go grab a drink and chat somewhere?" The man drawled and grinned semi-seductively. Sasuke didn't notice.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed and allowed the angel to drag him to the angel's choice of destination.

He was led past the guards guarding the entrance to the VIP section and went inside one of the far rooms located at the right of the stage.

The angel sat down and he sat down beside him. He had blonde hair like Naruto so if he was lucky enough; when they'll most likely end up having sex, he'd stop the man from taking his mask off and imagine fucking Naruto instead of him. He grinned mischievously.

He noticed the angel's wondering eyes that probably caught his mischievous grin and cocked his head to the side and blinked.

"What's your name, _Devil_?" The angel murmured.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke said as he shifted uncomfortably when the blonde leaned closer. "Uchiha…"

The blonde angel grinned and moved away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I like it." He grinned even bigger as Sasuke stared at him, Sasuke noted that with annoyance. "So… you alone?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes. An Uchiha huh? You're an elite then?"

"Yeah." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was an elite and that meant he was a VIP and sought out for.

"Oh I see. You aren't a stuck up are you?" The blonde teased me and lightly poked my abdomen.

Sasuke laughed lightly from the slight tickle. "Not at all…" He looked up and was startled at how close the blonde's face was.

"That's good… Do you come to this bar often?"

"No, I just came to watch Angel's Desire today."

"Ah… well, is that so?" The blonde leaned closer and Sasuke flinched ever so slightly as the blonde draped his arm around his shoulder. "Who's your favorite?" He whispered lowly against his ear. Sasuke shivered slightly.

"The singer," Sasuke whispered back. "Naruto… Uzumaki."

The blonde grinned. "That's good to hear." The blonde suddenly licked his ear that Sasuke jerked his head away. "Wanna know something?" The angel asked while he licked down to his neck making Sasuke shiver.

"S-Sure." Sasuke replied, blushing.

"You're my favorite in the audience." The blonde placed his hand on the side of his jaw and moved his face to look at him and kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, was the blonde actually kissing him? No better yet… audience?

Sasuke felt the angel's hand glide over his hair and start pulling the string of his mask.

"Ah…" Sasuke broke the kiss and held his mask steady as the knot loosened.

"Sasuke…" The angel's suddenly husky voice sounded and he looked at me with pleading sparkling blue ocean eyes. I never noticed his eyes before… they were gorgeous.

I lowered my mask slowly, watching the man's reaction.

The blonde reached up and stroked my cheek. "You're so pretty, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and started to reach up and untie the string holding the blonde's mask, completely forgetting his earlier plan. But the blonde stopped him and kissed him again.

"Mmm…" Sasuke moaned and grabbed the blonde's hair invoking a groan from the blonde. "Let me see…"

The angel looked at him and smiled faintly. He reached up to the knot of his mask as Sasuke let go of his hair slowly to stay at his neck. The angel slowly untied the knot and held his mask after. Sasuke reached up and held the mask as the blonde angel let go of it. Sasuke slowly took it off and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"N…Naru—" Naruto kissed him again and licked his lower lip this time and explored Su'ke's mouth the moment he allowed the intrusion. Their tongues rubbed against each other as Sasuke fully grasped the situation. He gasped as Naruto nibbled on his lower lip and sucked his tongue.

After the hot kiss, Sasuke moved away to take a better look, Naruto just smiled there while fidgeting slightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said and Sasuke couldn't help it as his groin twitched, starting to grow hard. "Like what you see?" Naruto leaned forward and put his free hand on his chin; Sasuke blushed hard.

He breathed against Naruto's face. "Naruto" Sasuke grinned slyly. "Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at him, his eyes smoldering.

"Fuck you're hotter in real life." Sasuke leaned forward and sucked Naruto's lower lip.

Naruto gripped his shirt and forcefully dragged him up to stand, Naruto turned them around and pushed Sasuke back to a door that Naruto quickly opened and pushed Sasuke in.

Sasuke stumbled backwards as Naruto kept pushing him and finally came across something solid that hit the back of his knees making him fall backward instantly.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke fell backward onto that bed and quickly crawled on top of the boy. "Oooh… Sasuke… I can eat you." Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's shirt and brought it up and slid it off Sasuke. He threw the shirt beside the bed and ravaged Sasuke's neck. He roamed Sasuke's pale chest with his hands until his fingers brushed over Sasuke's two nipples the elicited a moan from the boy. He subsequently pinched them and rubbed them until they were erect.

Sasuke started panting and Naruto suddenly stopped his ministrations. Sasuke looked over at the staring eyes.

Naruto stood up. "I'll be back… be naked by then…" He smiled suggestively.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom and started undressing, his costume scattered all over the floor. He locked the main door and opened the mini fridge, he got a glass from the table beside it and loaded it with ice from the fridge then he closed it. Glass filled with ice in hand, he opened the titanium steel chiffonier (cabinet) and fished out a strawberry flavored lube, cock ring, melted chocolate in a tube, gagger and two handcuffs.

Sasuke heard the door open again but was too embarrassed to look at Naruto with his naked form. He heard noise as Naruto placed some things on top of the bedside table.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to him. "Lie on your stomach, hmm?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto dubiously then turned around. He shivered as he felt Naruto's ice cold hand grabbed both of his hand. He heard a clicking sound and was about to ask why when he felt his hands restrained and another clicking sound and felt his feet couldn't move. "N—Naruto! W-Whaat?"

"Shhh. Sasuke." Naruto turned him around and put the gagger on and the cock ring in place. He got an ice cube from the glass as he placed butterfly kisses around Sasuke's face. He hovered above Sasuke's nipple and placed the ice cube at the nipple's tip watching with satisfaction as Sasuke's nipple twitched slightly. He pressed it hard suddenly against the nipple that made Sasuke arch and moan as loud as he could with the gagger. Naruto suddenly changed his mind and removed the gagger.

Sasuke panted and heaved air from his mouth as he was released from the gagger. "AAAAH!" he moaned/shouted as Naruto pressed his over erect and abused nipple with his tongue. "Naruto… kinky bastard…"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry. My habit." Naruto slid the ice from Sasuke's right nipple all the way to his left. When he reached the left nipple, Naruto pressed it down harder and massaged the spot.

"Aaaaaah… fuck!" Sasuke shouted and arched his body again.

Naruto licked the middle of Sasuke's chest; that got a moan. He got another ice cube from the glass having put the other one at the back of Sasuke's neck; that got the beautiful penis to harden more. He slid the new ice cube down middle of Sasuke's chest down to his bellybutton—

"Ah…"

-and lower… Naruto lifted the ice cube again and pushed Sasuke's leg upward and held it there. He lowered himself and licked Sasuke's ass before slapping it.

"Ah. FUCK!"

He spread the butt cheek apart with one hand and blew the asshole watching it twitch. He spread the butt cheek farther and slowly rubbed the asshole with the ice cube.

"Shit. F-f-f-FUUUUUCK! NARU! FUCK! DAMN! SHI—AAAHH…"

Naruto lifted the ice cube again then mercilessly rammed the ice cube inside Sasuke's asshole.

"OH MY FUCKING-!"

Naruto got another ice cube and let it slide around Sasuke's butt cheek before ramming it in the poor boy again.

"AH!" Sasuke shouted and panted. Naruto was so fucking kinky and such a tease.

"Sorry, my poor little Sasuke." Naruto said softly. He lowered Sasuke's legs then hovered above Sasuke's face. "I just…" He leaned in closer to Sasuke. "I _love_ the way you sound." He captured the quivering lips and slip his tongue in; moaning. He reached over and grabbed another ice cube. This time, he massaged it against Sasuke's dick.

"Ah. NGH. MMmm. Augh! Fuuck… Naruto!" Sasuke said haphazardly as his body was racked with pleasure.

Naruto unlocked Sasuke's two handcuffs and immediately Sasuke wrapped both his arm and leg around Naruto and grinded hard against each other.

"Ah… Fuck… Cock ring… Naruto…" Sasuke groaned.

"No." Naruto simply replied.

Sasuke let his arm and leg drop at the simple "no".

Naruto rubbed his face against Sasuke's dick and licked the top after kissing it. He then proceeded to lick the underside and tease the other side using his hands. After a while of teasing and a series of Sasuke thrusting his hip upward in vain, Naruto engulfed Sasuke's cock into his hot, wet mouth. Naruto grazed his teeth as he moved up and down the cock and sucked hard at every other time he went up.

Sasuke groaned, moaned and purred as his sensitized flesh was abused pleasurably.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's cock and started lubricating himself with the strawberry lube. "Turn around. I'm gonna fuck you doggy style, Sasuke." He smirked as Sasuke turned around on his hands and knees. With his lubricated fingers, he spread apart the butt cheek and leaned forward to the asshole.

"OHHH FUUUUUCK!" Sasuke purred in delight as Naruto's tongue pierced his asshole. He moaned as Naruto fucked his asshole using his own tongue.

Naruto slipped his tongue out of the hole with a small pop. He then spread the cheek farther apart and slipped in a strawberry lubed finger. He slid it in and out and when he felt Sasuke ease up, he slipped in a second finger and started doing a scissor motion inside to loosen it up more. Sasuke screamed. He slid in a third finger and finger fucked Sasuke's red asshole.

"More Uzumaki. More" Sasuke said with a hoarse, lust filled voice.

Naruto smiled. He stopped his finger fucking and positioned his cock at Sasuke's entrance. "Ready Su'ke?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes and rammed into Sasuke.

"AUW!" A garbled moan/grunt of pain and pleasure released itself from Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto fought himself from making any sound of pleasure. "S-Sasuke…" He reached over to Sasuke's face and stroked his face and inserted his three strawberry lubed fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Sasuke mewled and sucked Naruto's fingers as he tried to forget the pain in his lower region. It truly did hurt!

Naruto rubbed his tan upper body against Sasuke's pale back and rubbed his face on Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto's fingers retreated to stroke his cock up and down. He mewled. "Naruto…"

Naruto raised himself up and slid his cock all the way out before slamming in again trying to find Sasuke's bundle of nerves. After a few times of hard thrusting, Naruto slid his cock out with an audible sound and turned Naruto around.

Sasuke panted facing Naruto and he immediately latched his lips on the sexy tan neck and suckled, leaving hickeys.

"Mmmnnn…" Naruto positioned his cock in front of Sasuke's entrance again and lowered Sasuke's body of which he was holding up.

"Ngh!" Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto all but let go of his body making the cock positioned at his entrance impale his asshole and go deeply in him hitting his prostrate dead on.

Naruto released breath as he smiled at Sasuke who had just brought his face back up leveled to his. "Found it… didn't I… Sasuke love?"

Sasuke blushed hard and Naruto made out with him again as Sasuke pushed himself down on Naruto and Naruto thrust up.

Naruto fucked Sasuke harder and harder, faster and faster after each passing second and got Sasuke to scream louder and louder by each passing second too. Naruto was happy how the room was soundproof.

"Harder! Faster! Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, pale and sweaty.

Naruto licked Sasuke's stretched sweat-slicked neck and latched onto a nipple while his hands pumped Sasuke's erection.

"Mmmm Naruto!" Sasuke groaned. "Please…"

Naruto smirked and took off the cock ring from Sasuke's penis. "Nnnn Gods Sasuke, you're so fucking tight and hot and auuugh! Damn, I'm close." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and made Su'ke face him. "Aren't you lovely?"

Sasuke blushed. "Ye—Yeah, I'm close. Ah! Fuck." Sasuke responded as Naruto rammed and hit his prostrate harder than before if it was even possible.

Naruto kept thrusting, losing his earlier beat into a new more frantic beat. "Ah…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed his release shuddering violently and spraying hot com all over their stomach, some reached their faces. Sasuke was seeing white in those few glorious seconds.

Naruto shoved his dick inside the tightening asshole as the owner orgasm and cum himself inside Sasuke. "Sasuke." He grunted his release.

After his orgasm, Naruto opened his eyes and noticed Sasuke's own cum on his face. "Fuck that's hot."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and shuddered as Naruto licked and sucked Sasuke's cum from his face.

Naruto smirked as he reached over for the bottle of melted chocolate and spread them around Sasuke's chest that was also covered with Sasuke's cum and mixed them.

"Mmmm… Sasuke…. Wanna know how lusciously delicious your cum tastes like when mixed with melted chocolate?" Naruto looked up as he licked the cum mixed with chocolate.

"Ngh. Fuck, shut up Naruto. You'll make me hard again."

Naruto smiled and swiped his finger on some of the cum mixed with chocolate and brought it up to Sasuke's mouth.

"Fuck." Sasuke sucked on Naruto's finger as he tasted himself with chocolate and Naruto.

Naruto stood up as Sasuke let go of his finger and cleaned himself up in the bathroom. As he went out he brought with him a warm wet towel and wiped Sasuke with it. "Come…"

Sasuke stood up and followed Naruto to the other bed in the bedroom and lied down next to where Naruto lay.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's hair and brought Sasuke against him.

Sasuke snuggled and tucked his head under Naruto's head and settled on his neck.

Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke and murmured to the dark black hair: "Night Su'ke love."

Sasuke purred and placed a kiss on Naruto's neck and murmured back: "Night Naruto. I… Like you."

"I… Like you too, Su'ke." Naruto replied.

* * *

A/N

I was strangely motivated and couldn't stop writing until I finished this :)

I'm quite proud of this work so I hope you guys enjoyed!

Leave a review if you liked it!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	2. Unintended Meeting

**Title: **Unexpected

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings:** Sex between two males and slight violence/intended rape (at the start of this fic).

**Summary:** Sasuke is an avid fan of the singer Naruto Uzumaki so when he finds out there's a concert near him? He goes. He attracts. He takes. Slight BDSM, Kink and Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

Two years later...

"Augh!" Sasuke grunted harshly as he was roughly pushed to the wall by an insistent aroused bastard.

The guy chuckled and started lapping up at his neck and Sasuke hissed menacingly and tried to shove the guy off to no avail.

The guy was flanked by two croonies and Sasuke gritted his teeth in fear of no escape as one of the croonies grabbed his wrist tightly and roped them together behind his back.

The other croony started unbuckling his belt and Sasuke tried to aim a kick but the guy ravishing his neck lodged his legs on his and he couldn't move. Damn, he was done for.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as the guy ravishing him started to open his button down shirt and twist his nipples. 'Fuck.'

Sasuke flashbacked to his hot night with his bright sun, Naruto Uzumaki. The God had seduced him and he gladly allowed himself to be seduced. That had been the best night of his life. His God, fucking him. His God, seducing him. His God... Damn he missed his God. It's been two years and he never had sex, only with Naruto.

Naruto promised him he'd be back for Sasuke and he believed but now Sasuke was being raped and he had no fucking idea as to what Naruto might think of him or will do now that he was about to be fucked forcefully by another.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted in pain as the guy kneed him in the gut and one of the croony placed his knee at his asshole. 'Damn, if they wanted to rape me they should do a better fucking job.'

'Naruto... Naruto... Can't you be here now?'

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as he heard a growl. He was pretty sure it ain't the guys raping him and hope sparked in him. 'Naru...?'

"Naruto!" He shouted. 'Maybe... If that was Naruto... He'd know I'm here... That I'm the one being raped...'

"Sasuke?" An outraged voice howled and the guys in front of him grunted in pain as men in black started beating the shit out of them. His view cleared and he was staring into oh-so-beautiful and pretty blue eyes.

The eyes softened from their outrage and anger and stared at Sasuke, taking him in.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and his hands shot out to untie the ropes on Sasuke's wrist. He buttoned Sasuke's shirt and then caressed the covered chest lovingly. He moved on to Sasuke's pants and buckled his belt back and ran his fingers along it.

It was like the world was consisted of only they and Sasuke watched Naruto with worry and bathed breath.

Sasuke tried to reach out for Naruto's arm but he suddenly felt dizzy. The world tilted and he was suddenly falling. He closed his eyes and whispered into the air; "Naruto, you came. You saved me, thanks..."

Strong arms caught him before he fell and Sasuke allowed the darkness to swallow him.

Naruto swung Sasuke up and carried him bridal style. He swept Sasuke's bangs from his face and smiled gently. He didn't really think he'd find Sasuke like this but never the less, he found Sasuke, beautiful Sasuke, and that was all that mattered.

*~*~*NaruSasu*~*~*

Sasuke woke up and stared at a bright white ceiling. 'Where... Am I?'

He shifted then sat up, looking at his surroundings.

He was on a king sized bed the colour of royal blue. The bed sheet and pillows were silk and the bed was so soft. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling; it was colour gold and the light was shining a vibrant white gold colour. There was a open walk-in closet and he could just see the many rows of clothes, neck ties, bags, jewellery and shoes. There was a tall, gold lined mirror in the end of the walk-in closet.

The door to the bedroom was glass, he could see the outside. There was a huge window lined in stainless steel behind the bed and he supposed he was in a high floor since he could see the sky and a far down large garden.

He stood up and sauntered to the silver laptop that was charging on top of a business desk and walked past it and stepped out to the balcony.

He whistled in appreciation. Huge house, it was more like a mansion. The garden was beautiful, all kinds of flowers in red and pink. It was uniformed and organized. There was a swimming pool not far from it but the swimming pool was surrounded by metal tiles separating it from the garden and there was a bath house. The pool was complete with chairs and reclining chairs as well as tables. The chairs looked soft, the color of white that matched the table.

Sasuke suddenly whipped his head around as he heard a mechanical sound like a automatic door opening and his eyes widened as he saw his God.

Naruto smiled at him as the door behind him closed electronically.

Naruto was wearing a collared buttoned blue shirt that matched his eyes with black shorts. Even like this, he looked like the rock God he was.

Sasuke would've bowed his head right then but Naruto was already in front of him.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin to him and he smiled again as he pressed his lips against Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered downwards and his eyes closed as he melted into Naruto's arms.

Naruto chuckled and supported Sasuke as he coaxed Sasuke into opening his mouth using his tongue to lap at Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke parted his mouth open and gladly accepted Naru's tongue inside his mouth with a moan.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's tongue with his own and received a mewl as a reward.

"Sasuke..." Naruto pressed his fingers against Sasuke's shirt and started unbuttoning the material.

"Mmm..." Sasuke laughed lightly and unbuckled his own pants, sliding them down and lifting his feet to rid of it.

Naruto teasingly licked Sasuke's tongue as his hands finished unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt and was pushing the shirt down Sasuke's arms and to the floor. He slid his hands up Sasuke's arms, down the alabaster chest and encircled Sasuke's lower body with his arms as he pulled Sasuke to him and grinded Sasuke's naked hard cock against his clothed one.

"Nnnn fuck..." Sasuke moaned, pressing against his God and relishing the painful and pleasuring friction in his cock.

Naruto eased one of his arm from his grip on Sasuke, grabbed the latter's shoulder and turned them around. He stepped forward and Sasuke stumbled a bit as he was forced to move backward.

Naruto walked forward, keeping a steady grip on Sasuke as he guided them both to the blue and black bed.

"AH! Fuck!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto pushed him onto the bed; Naruto's cock grinding on his harder than ever.

"Mmm… I missed you." Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled Sasuke's head sideways, lapping at the earlobe and exposed neck.

"Ah!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and pressed Naruto towards him to harden their grind. "More Naruto…"

Naruto growled and reached down between them to grab Sasuke's lightly leaking cock, squeezing it and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke panted on Naruto's neck as he wiggled down slowly, licking Naruto's chest while removing the material.

Naruto rolled over so Sasuke would be on top of him and used his other hand to grab Sasuke's hair like his other hand was doing.

Sasuke moved lower as he finished unbuttoning Naruto's shirt and gripped Naruto's shorts with his teeth and pulled downward.

"Nnn… Sasuke…" Sasuke pulled down further, his teeth and the fabric rubbing against Naruto's still confined hard and pulsing cock. He let the fabric go and moved upward, nuzzling his cheek against Naruto's cock, licking it and mouthing it through the fabric and making it wet.

"Fuck, Sasu…" Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers slowly with his hands, his teeth and tongue making a line and following the boxers' progress by scraping and licking his way toward Naruto's cock slit. He grinned as Naruto shivered, his libido increasing, he let go of the boxers as soon as it went down Naruto's knees and cupping Naruto's sac.

He worked his way slowly, licking Naruto's slit, barely touching it and relishing the way Naruto bucked forward slightly and how his cock twitched. He opened his mouth and sucked in the head of Naruto's cock, his hands massaging Naruto's sac slowly with sure strokes.

Naruto arched slightly at the wonderful sensations Sasuke was giving to his lower region. He gasped slightly as Sasuke started sucking hard on his cock, moving it to the side to suck in some of his inner thigh together with his cock, effectively making a hickey.

Naruto mewled as Sasuke swallowed his cock more, teeth scraping and tongue pressing against his cock. He gripped Sasuke's hair more, resisting the urge to push Sasuke's head down on his cock.

Sasuke scraped his teeth on Naruto's cock again as he finally swallowed Naruto's cock fully, sucking so hard that his cheeks were hollow on the way back just to hear Naruto make a loud moan and feel him writhe under him.

He moved his fingers away from Naruto's cock and moved it towards Naruto's mouth, releasing Naruto's cock from his hot mouth.

"Naruto, suck my finger, I want you to see me prepare myself for that hot and hard cock of yours. I'll get on my knees and lay my head down on the bed to push up my ass while I insert my finger slicked with your delicious saliva so you could fuck me and you could fuck me hard."

"Shit Sasuke, when have you talked dirty?" Naruto accepted Sasuke's fingers and started sucking and teasing with his tongue.

"Never had the chance to before, you were fucking me and putting so much kinky stuff on me." Sasuke slipped his fingers out and moved off Naruto, going beside Naruto and resting his head sideways on the bed while kneeling and pushing his ass further up.

He waited for Naruto to swallow and move behind him, spreading his ass cheeks. He moved his finger towards his asshole when Naruto suddenly plunged his tongue in his asshole.

"What! AAAAAAH!" Sasuke mewled and writhed, his back arching and bowing unsteadily. He gripped the bed sheet with his dry fingers; his wet fingers were frozen on its way to his asshole.

"AH!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto withdrew his tongue and slapped his ass.

"Now, Sasuke, fuck yourself." Naruto ordered, his breath hitting his twitching and clenching asshole.

Sasuke, shuddering, continued his wet fingers' movements toward his asshole. He pushed one finger in and moaned as his cock started to leak pre-cum onto the bed. He could feel Naruto's lust burning eyes on him, his asshole, his finger…. He was getting hotter.

"Aaah…" Sasuke bowed his back, shuddering still, as he pushed a second finger in himself, twisting them and separating them to make a scissoring motion as he inserted another finger in, his cock making a steady leak from his slit.

Naruto suddenly appeared under him and Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto lapped up at Sasuke's cock, swallowing his pre-cum and swallowing Sasuke's cock into his mouth as Sasuke finished prepping himself.

Sasuke started writhing, his leg shaking in its effort to keep him up. He gripped the bed sheets with his two hands now, his ass going up and down in the air as if inviting a cock to get in him.

Naruto took it as an invitation and moved out from under Sasuke, slipping the madly leaking cock from his mouth.

"Delicious, Sasuke…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock with his left hand as he grabbed his own with his right. Moving on top of Sasuke's quivering form and supporting Sasuke with his left arm as he laid lightly on top of Sasuke, his right hand guiding his cock into Sasuke' clenching, excited asshole.

"Aaaah… Fuck me Naruto." Sasuke pushed his ass outward, inserting Naruto's cock in him.

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke inserted himself in his tight cavern. He pulled back and then rammed hard into Sasuke making the smaller male release a groan. The hand holding Sasuke's cock was stroking Sasuke mercilessly in time to Naruto's hard thrusts.

"AH! AAAH!" Sasuke groaned loudly.

Naruto hunched his shoulder and let go of both his cock and Sasuke's to grip Sasuke's waist. He pulled out his cock and sat down, bringing Sasuke's form with him, he lowered Sasuke slowly onto his cock then released Sasuke so that his cock went straight in Sasuke, hard and deep.

"AAAAAH!" Sasuke's head tilted back, his eyes closed, his mouth gaping as his hands shot backwards to grip Naruto's hair.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's waist again and helped Sasuke to move up and pushed Sasuke toward his cock again, this time, harder.

"FUCK!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair tighter. "THERE! FUCKING RIGHT THERE! NARUTO! AAAhh…"

Naruto let go of Sasuke and laid back to watch Sasuke fuck himself on Naruto, eyes closed in bliss and mouth still open in ecstasy. He reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's cock, thrusting into Sasuke in time with Sasuke's movements. He stroked Sasuke's cock fast with sure strokes in time with their thrusts and movements.

"Fuck… I'm close…" Naruto muttered, he leaned forward and licked, nipped and sucked at Sasuke's smooth, alabaster back.

"AAH!" Sasuke shouted as he drop himself on Naruto so hard that it actually hurt a bit on Naruto's part.

"Mmmm…" Naruto encircled his free arm on Sasuke's lean stomach and helped him move up and down with his own thrusts upward as he sought his release.

"Fuck… I'm close too." Sasuke informed him breathily.

Naruto fingered Sasuke's slit, the pre-cum leaking so hard onto his hand, down Sasuke's own cock and to his cock thrusting up to Sasuke's ass.

"AAAAAH! AAAH! AAAH FUCK!" Sasuke screamed in ecstasy as he shuddered, arching back, releasing Naruto's hair to move his left hand lower to scratch at Naruto's back, his right was holding onto Naruto's shoulder where he rested his head as he released his cum and had his orgasm with Naruto's hand still circled around his cock. His asshole muscles started clenching painfully around Naruto's cock.

"Oh _fuck_!" Naruto shouted as he shuddered and orgasm-ed inside Sasuke. His cum coating Sasuke's insides and leaking down his cock and onto himself as Sasuke's asshole was too filled already.

Sasuke moved upward, off of Naruto's cock and turned around to lie down, spread eagled on the bed. He looked up at Naruto and moved his hands downward to spread his ass cheeks, giving Naruto a view of his still clenching asshole. Naruto's cum trickling down from inside his asshole, some sliding down to the bed, the others sliding down his fingers.

Naruto looked at him hungrily. "Fuck Sasu…" His head lowered, moving towards Sasuke's shamelessly exhibition of his asshole filled with cum. Naruto poked his tongue out and lapped up his own cum mixing with Sasuke's cum that was sliding down from his thighs to the cum pooled in the middle of Sasuke's legs near his crotch. "Mmm…"

"Ah… Fuck…" Sasuke closed his eyes and moved his head sideward as he could almost imagine what Naruto was doing to him in his lower region when the scent of cum suddenly filled his senses. He opened his eyes and opened his mouth as he saw Naruto's fingers coated with both of their cum go inside his mouth. "Shit…"

Naruto scooped up a handful of their cum onto his right cupped hand and deposited them in his mouth, he kept them in his mouth then moved upward toward Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth, releasing the fingers and moved his head upward to kiss Naruto.

Naruto grinned then opened his mouth, cum sliding down from his mouth to Sasuke's as he kissed Sasuke harder, pushing Sasuke's head back down on the bed.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke mewled comfortably as he and Naruto tasted them and swallowed both of their cums.

Naruto finally withdrew from Sasuke, ending their wet and lust filled kiss. He grinned at Sasuke and then laid himself down beside Sasuke, pulling Sasuke to his chest, Sasuke nuzzling his neck.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Sasuke… I really missed you." Naruto mumbled to Sasuke's soft raven hair.

"I missed you more." The pout was unmistakable in his tone and Naruto almost chuckled.

"Sorry, I was busy that's why I couldn't look for you for a while… How did you land yourself to getting almost raped yesterday?" Naruto asked as an afterthought.

"Um… I heard you were in the area so I decided to look for you. I came across this… drunk bar… and yeah… I didn't know where I was… I just sorta wandered there since… the places I know… you weren't there…" Naruto could feel Sasuke blush, his cheeks getting hot as Sasuke gripped Naruto's unbuttoned shirt and pulled himself tighter to Naruto.

"Ah… right… Sorry… I was checking out your city." Naruto scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Sasuke smiled, closed his eyes and tiredly drifted off to sleep.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair as he felt the latter start to doze off. He laid his head back on the silk pillows, breathed a sigh and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and please review and/or favourite.

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
